Love isn't Love until you give it Away
by jeffnhardy-lover
Summary: Maria has feelings for her best friend boyfriend.Will she risk her friendship for the man she loves,or will she stay quiet and look for love in all the wrong places.
1. Friends are Forever

**A/N: **_Italic font means dream_

Love isn't Love Until you Give it Away

Chapter 1: Friends are Forever

"Love is temporary…but friends are forever."

Maria sighed as her alarm broke the silence in the empty room. She couldn't believe the night passed, so fast. This night was a restless night like many others. " Why again, why," Maria talked to herself a bit frustrated, for not being able to sleep a second night in a row. She couldn't out why she had many restless nights, everything in her life was perfect. Perfect best friend, perfect boyfriend, perfect life or so she thought.

Quickly shaking those thoughts out of her head, Maria got out of bed grabbed her purple dress, black heels, make up bag and her ever so popular fingerless glove, as she rapidly headed towards her bathroom. After she was all done and ready she studied herself in the mirror, to make sure everything was I n tact, she wanted to look absolutely stunning for her photoshoot.

Maria scanned the lobby for her best friend Mickie, after she spotted her, she quickly made her way towards her.

"Micks you look stunning," Maria said with a smile on her face, the former womans champion, looked incredible, with her white dress and her brown boots.

"Thanks Ria you look great also," Mickie said smiling as she grabbed Maria's hand and started running out the door, practically dragging her out, "We are so late," she said with a worried look on her face.

"Micks I'm sure we will arrive on time", Maria said trying to calm her best friend down.

"Yeah you are probably right Ria", Mickie said opening the car door, as she got in the car she reached over, opening the passenger's door so Maria could get in.

After the two girls were all set to go Mickie tried to start the car, but it wouldn't start, "Great just great, we will sure be late, then for sure Mr. McMahon will scream at us "Your fired"," Mickie imitated her boss, but soon worry came again as she kept trying to get the car started.

Maria shook her head and laughed, as she grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and started dialing her boy friends Phil's number, "I'm sure Phil can pick us up and take us."

After the second attempt on calling Phil failed, Maria let out a disappointed sigh, "I'm sorry Micks he doesn't answer". Maria's positive attitude quickly went down, as her mind drifted from this problem, to the other. She haven't seen Phil for a whole week , and he never answered his calls. The last talk they had was merely five minutes. Lost in her thoughts Maria failed to noticed Mickie was gone.

A knock on the window, made Maria crash back to reality, "Micks you startled me," Maria said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Sorry Ria but we have to go," Mickie said happily as she locked her car and got in the passenger seat of a black Corvette. "Come on Ria we can't be late hop on", Mickie said a bit impatient.

Maria was about to open the backseat door of the car, when by her surprise someone opened it for her. She recognize those tattoos anywhere, as she looked up her eyes met with no other than the Rainbow Haired Warrior himself Jeff Hardy, he wore his black cargo pants a simple white muscle shirt. "Thanks Jeff," she said as she got in the car and put her cell phone away in her purse.

As Jeff made his way back into the car, Maria couldn't help but noticed he was a bit sweaty, "Jeff I hope we dint interrupt anything you were doing", she said as she tried to start a conversation.

" No, worries I was just training with Matt", Jeff said as he was driving, " I just hoped I had time to take a shower, before I came", he said as he let out a chuckle.

"No, is fine I like my man all sweaty and stinky", Mickie said with a giggle as she finished playing with the radio, including herself in the conversation.

Jeff couldn't help but laugh at his girl friend's comment, " Oh really you do, then prove it", he said playfully.

"Glad to proof that love", Mickie giggled as she leaned in and kissed Jeff in the cheek.

"Wow, that's the best kiss I had my love", Jeff said sarcastically.

"Very funny Mr. Nero, the things I will do to you right now if I didn't have this photoshoot", Mickie said with a grin as she leaned in and gave him another kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, my I can only imagine now", Jeff said playfully as Mickie lightly punched him in the arm. "Awe no punches just kisses", he said pouting as she turned to face Mickie, while he still kept an eye on the road.

"Fine, no more punches", Mickie giggled as she leaned in and gave Jeff a peck on the lips.

Maria couldn't help but feel like a third wheel. A rush of jealousy swept over her body, she couldn't help but feel angry. All she wanted to do was get there, finish her photoshoot and head straight to bed. The love scene in front of her was enough to make her sick. As the car came to a stop, she quickly got out and headed inside, she couldn't take it any of it any longer. She quickly pushed out all those thoughts to the back of her head, as she made her way to the group of fellow divas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mickie was leaning against Jeff's car, a bit confused about Maria's actions. She knew something was wrong, she was lost in thought that she dint even pay attention to what Jeff was saying.

"Ms. Laree, are you alright?", he said to catch her attention.

"Sorry Mr. Nero, I'm just thinking about Maria", she said worried.

"She will be fine, she probably having a bad day, that's all I'm sure she is fine", he said to calm her down, as he got closer their bodies merely inches apart, as his emerald green eyes locked with her brown honey ones.

"Yeah you are probably right", she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck, still keeping her eyes locked in his. "Wow, you look so sexy after your workouts", she said with a smirk on her face.

"You on the other hand always look good how do you do it?", he asked playfully.

"Very funny, Just kiss me", and with that being said both shared a very passionate kiss. Jeff cupped her cheeks with his hands deepening the kiss, as their tongues danced with one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Maria your next", the photographer said as he was finishing up with Maryse. Maria just simply nodded in respond as she waited for her turn.

"Ria, Ria", Maria turned to the oh so familiar voice of her best friend, "Did I miss anything".

Maria simply shook her head, ' No Micks you didn't, you're right after me", she said a bit harshly. She couldn't comprehend why she was so mad and jealous of her best friend. She should be happy right ,she wanted to be happy for her, but she couldn't her train of thought got cut short when the photographer mentioned for her. While doing her photoshoot she noticed the confused look on Mickie's face. Guilt, jealousy and a bit of anger were all the emotions she was feeling. Hiding all of her feelings away she just focused on her photoshoot.

"Ria, Jeff will pick us up, after my photoshoot", Mickie said walking towards the photographer.

"Micks wait, I am getting a ride with Eve to the hotel, I'll just see you later", Maria said as she walked away leaving the former womans champion with a confused look on her face.

After a relaxing shower Maria laid in bed, as she tried to find something to watch. "Hey Ria, are you alright?", Mickie asked coming into the room. Maria sighed as Mickie enter the room that was the last person she wanted to see right now. Which will be impossible since the girls shared a room.

"Yeah, just peachy Micks", Maria said turning off the T.V. as she was trying to hide her frustration. She knew Mickie wasn't buying it b y the look she had on her face.

"I know you to well Ria, something is wrong. We are best friends you can tell me anything", Maria heard Mickie say. Yeah they were best friends , but she couldn't tell her best friend that she was jealous of her for no apparent reason.

"Yeah I know Micks, I just miss Phil that's all", the glam rock diva managed to say as she tried to make herself believable.

"Awe sorry about that Ria, you should call him sweetie", Mickie said grabbing her purse and checking herself in the mirror.

"Yeah I will in a minute, so where are you heading to Micks?", Maria asked.

"I'm going out with Jeff, he has a surprise for", Mickie said excitedly half way out the door. "I may not return tonight Ria, so nighty night sweetie and cheer up, I know you'll talk to Phil in no time", and with that Mickie was out the door.

Maria let out a sigh of frustration, she just shook her head to get all the bad thoughts away. Deciding to dial Phil's number, after three attempts and yet no answer, Maria threw her phone to the ground and laid in bed as she let the tears fall down her cheek. "Where are you Phil? Why don't you answer?", she talked to herself, that's when it all hit her it was so plain and simple. The only reason she felt jealous of Mickie was because, she wanted to have the same relationship Mickie had with Jeff but with Phil. Her and Phil were some what distant lately, she repeated that thought several times, satisfied with her answer she quickly fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Maria had her eyes closed, as she gave him entranced to her mouth, their tongues vigorously brushing against each other, not stopping to breathe. Not wanting to break the passionate kiss, feeling him slightly brush her face with his hands, sent shivers up and down her spine. She knew it was wrong, but she dint care, she wanted more of it she wanted more of him. She stood there with her eyes closed as he stopped the kiss their foreheads touching. _

"_Maria, I'm sorry, I just couldn't my feeling in any longer. I really wanted to kiss you, I've dreamed of this moment. I need it so bad", he said in a light whisper._

"_I know, but you and me, we won't work we can't mix. Jeff its never going to work, I mean I have feelings for Phil, and well he is the right guy for me. I am sorry we cant happen we will never happen. That kiss won't change my mind sorry", she pushing Jeff away. "I hope we can still be friends, that's all I can offer you", she said extending her hand, as Jeff took it a bit upset but he took it._

"_Friends it is", was all Jeff said as he let go of her hand and walked away._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maria woke up with tears in her eyes, she realize she made a huge mistake one she couldn't take back. She realized she was in love with Jeff Hardy, her best friends boyfriend. The love she gave away in her past was the love she needed now, the thought of that made her cry. Maria couldn't stop thinking about Jeff, her thoughts rapidly shifted towards Mickie her best friend she didn't want to lose her or her friendship. She decided to just hide and forget her feelings, she rejected him, she threw away his love, she didn't want to steal it away from her best friend. Making up her mind she closed her eyes as she slowly said, " Love is temporary…..but friends are forever", she repeated that sentence until she felt asleep.

**A/N: Please read and review you should also check out my other new stories "The Painful Path of Love", "Make up your Mind", "You should have Known", and "Just Face It".**


	2. Frienemies

**Thank you to all of you that read and reviewed my story. Also sorry that i updated so late i just been busy with school. hope you enjoy =)**

**A/N**: _Italic means text_

Love isn't love until you give it away

Chapter 2: Frienemies

"Keep your friends close and your enemies closer"

The sunlight came through the window of Jeff's hotel room, immediately waking up Mickie, she looked at her cell phone for the time, and quickly stood up. She grabbed all her clothes and started to change.

"Where are you going?", Jeff said in a groggy voice as he sat in bed.

"I'm running late Jeff, I have a flight to catch remember", Mickie said s she went over to give Jeff a good bye kiss.

Jeff pulled her down as she landed on top of him, he kissed her slowly and started to caresses her body. Mickie quickly pulled away and stood up, "Feisty aren't we Mr. Nero, as much as I wish I could stay and play, I cant", Mickie said walking towards the door.

Jeff laughed, "Fine, I Love you Mickie see you Sunday".

Mickie smiled, "I love you too see you Sunday". Mickie blew him a kiss and ran towards hers and Maria's hotel room.

"Hey Ria where are you going", Mickie asked walking inside her hotel room.

"Hey Micks I'm about to go workout", Maria said as she got ready, "So how did it go last night".

"It went great Ria, you have no idea Jeff is so romantic", Mickie said getting her suitcase.

"Oh really, he didn't seem like the romantic type. So what was the surprise?", Maria asked coldly.

"He gave me the key to his house", Mickie answered excitedly, "Do you think we will ever get married?".

Maria got her duffle bag and quickly headed towards the door, "I don't know to be honest. Congrats though, I will see you later tonight".

"Ria wait!", Mickie said in a worried tone as she blocked her from leaving, "Are you okay you aren't acting like yourself".

"I'm fine Mickie, just a bit upset". Maria answered.

"Did you talk to Phil yet?", Mickie asked.

"No, Micks I didn't yet. Micks I really have to go can you please move", Maria signaled to her.

"Oh alright Ria, well have fun I will see you Monday", Mickie said as she walked towards her closet.

"Till Monday? You are doing the Disneyland make a wish right?", Maria questioned.

"Yes I am", Mickie answered.

"Well have fun Micks", Maria said as she gave her a hug, "Have a safe trip".

Mickie gave her a smile and shook her head as she saw Maria walk away. Mickie continued packing, she was a bit worried about Maria. She never seen her act that way before. Mickie had half the mind of staying, she knew Maria needed her but she couldn't stay. Mickie put her I-pod in shuffle and got her headphones on. She sang along to the music as she continued to pack.

"Mickie, Mickie", Mickie took off her headphones and open the door.

"Hey Melina, Torrie, Stacy, please come in ", Mickie said leaving the door opened as she walked back to continue packing.

"We heard that Jeff gave you the key to his house", Melina said excitedly.

"Soon enough you may be my sister in law, how cool is that", Stacy added.

"Yes he did gave me the key to his house, Jeff is so romantic you should have seen how he did it", Mickie smiled, "Stacy I think you may be right, we may be related soon".

"Awe I wish I was related to you two", Torrie said.

"Girl you are practically related already, your married to Shannon besides there is no denying that little Emily is my niece", Stacy said.

"I cant wait till you have a baby so Emily can have a little play date", Torrie added.

"How many months are you?", Mickie asked.

"Four months and still growing", Stacy laughed.

"All we need is for you Mickie and you Melina to get married and have kids with Jeff and Shane", Torrie giggled.

"I will get married with Jeff any day. Heck I marry him right now and start baby making right away", Mickie said as she closed her suitcase.

"Well myself and Shane on the other hand. I don't think we are ready to get married, or have kids for that matter", Melina said as they walked towards the elevator.

"Melina don't say that Matt and I never thought of that either but we got married six months into our relationship and have a baby on the way", Stacy added, "Not to mention we are extremely happy".

Mickie nodded in agreement as they all went in the elevator, "Melina you and Shane have a wonderful relationship, your happy with each other. Its nothing like the relationship our friend Maria has. My poor best friend Maria, she and Phil have been having problem I seriously have never seen her so sad. Don't let that be you and Shane's relationship".

Torrie nodded, "Yes Mickie is right don't let the love go away".

"You two are acting like Melina and Shane have problems", Stacy added.

"Which we don't", Melina said happily, "But on a serious note poor Maria, her and Phil seemed like the perfect couple", Melina said as they all got of the elevator. "Well I guess all of you are right. I'm not going to say no to Shane, when and if he asks me to marry him".

"Mickie is the reason why you have been a bit upset, have to do with Maria's situation", Torrie asked.

"Yes it is. I have never seen her like this it worries me", Mickie answered as she waited for a taxi.

"I bet, well don't worry anymore. We are taking Maria out with us tonight. A night with friends will do her some good", Melina said.

"Great, thanks girls", Mickie said as the taxi driver put her luggage in the trunk of the cab, "I will see you all soon have fun".

As soon as Mickie got in the cab, the cab driver drove towards the airport. Second later she received a text from Jeff, she quickly grabbed her phone and read it.

"_I miss you already_", the text read.

Mickie smiled and texted back, "_Me too, I wish you were here with me"._

Mickie was so happy she forgot about everything and everyone at that moment except for Jeff of course. As she continued texting Jeff she couldn't help but smile and think about everything in her life. Everything was going perfect better than she had ever planned. Mickie got out of the car as soon as the cab driver parked it. A few seconds later after paying the cab driver Mickie phone started to vibrate once again. She stood there reading the message she just received from Jeff, "_I Love You_". Mickie looked up and saw Jeff walking towards. She felt butterflies in her stomach just like the first time she met him.

Jeff gave her a hug and grabbed her luggage, "I didnt want you to go without me saying goodbye".

Mickie giggled, "You already said good bye silly, but I'm glad you're here".

Jeff smirked, "I know I just wanted to spent more time with you".

Mickie smiled and wrapped her arms around Jeff's neck pulling him into a passionate kiss as Jeff picked her up.

"I love you Jeff. Now put me down, my flight leaves in thirty, and I still haven't got through the security stuff", Mickie said.

Jeff put her down and gave her kiss on the forehead, "I love you too Mickie". Mickie gave him a peck on the lips, and a hug.

Jeff hugged her back, "I'm going to miss you. Text me when your plane lands ok".

Mickie nodded and broke the hug, she stood there seeing Jeff leave the airport. After going through all the checks, Mickie sat aboard the plane in her seat starring at her watch, as she thought to herself.

"Hey Mickie", Trish said as she sat besides Mickie on the plane, "I'm glad your doing make a wish".

"OMG Trish, I thought I will be all by myself on this trip", Mickie said as she hugged her.

"Well your not alone, we all love the kids", Trish smiled putting on her seatbelt.

"Great who else came?", Mickie asked.

"Well I saw Eve and Phil. They make such a cute couple", Trish Stated as the plane took off.

"Trish, they aren't a couple they just got seated next to each other that all", Mickie giggled.

"No trust me they are together I saw them kissing . If you don't believe me they are in the left row near the bathroom", Trish said.

"You have to be lying", Mickie said as anger started to sweep over her body.

"I thought you were with Jeff why would you care?", Trish asked a bit confused.

"No, no its not that, trust me I love and adore Jeff. But Phil cant be with Eve because he is dating Maria", Mickie said upset.

"Your kidding right?", Trish asked.

Mickie simply shook her head as they continued talking, trying to figure out what to do, to help their friend Maria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Maria stood right in front of the mirror as she applied her make- up. She couldn't stop thinking about Jeff, just thinking about him gave her butterflies, it was the best feeling she ever had. A knock on the door broke Maria train of thought, she quickly applied her lipstick, grabbed her bag and got out the door.

"Alright lets go", Maria said as she locked the door. She quickly looked up, her eyes immediately met with a pair of emerald green eyes, "Am I dreaming, or are you really here".

Jeff looked around the empty hall, "If you are referring to me, then yes I am here", he laughed.

"Sorry I don't know were my mind is right now", Maria said as she unlocked her door. "Please come in, tell me what you need", Maria said nervously, "I don't want to sound rude or anything but my friends, Torrie, Melina and Stacy are going to be here any minute. We are going out".

Jeff stood outside the door, "Take a breather, relax. I can tell you are in a hurry".

Maria smiled, "If you can tell the why don't you come in and tell me what you need?", Maria said looking at her watch.

Jeff laughed and came in, "Okay, I'm in now lets go".

Maria had a confused look on her face, but in the inside she couldn't help but be happy. The guy she was in love with wanted to take her somewhere, he wanted to be with her. It was taking all the strength inside of her not to kiss him, having him in front of her made her weak.

"Maria, Maria, Lets go, they are waiting for us", Jeff said snapping Maria out of her trace.

"Who are they", Maria asked.

Torrie, Melina, Stacy and the guys, they sent me to pick you up", Jeff answered.

Maria felt stupid. Here she was with the guy she loved imaging things that that weren't true. Maria tried her hardest not to cry , but it didn't work the tears came, she was crying.

Jeff sat down beside her in bed and wiped her tears, "Maria was wrong".

Maria continued crying, "Jeff you should tell the girls that I'm sorry, that I cant make it".

Jeff closed the door, "fine I'll tell them, but I'm not leaving you alone. If your staying I'm, staying too".

Maria looked at him, "No, Jeff go have fun".

Jeff shook his head, "Maria I cant leave you alone, you are upset, and as a friend I'm going to stay until your fine. Besides what kind of boyfriend will I be if I let my girlfriend's best friend alone in time of need".

Maria sighed and nodded, "Fine stay".

Jeff excused himself and went into the bathroom to call Stacy. Maria quickly headed to the mini bar in her hotel room and poured herself some Vodka. She wanted to forget everything going on in her life right now. She knew a couple of drinks will do the trick. Maria was half way done with the Vodka bottle when Jeff walked into the room.

"Maria you should stop drinking", Jeff said taking the Vodka bottle.

"Jeff please give it back, I'm just relaxing", Maria said giggling as she got the bottle from Jeff. "If you want me to feel better and if you what to be here. Then we are going to do what I want to do and that's drink. If you want to join me great and if not you know where the door is. Lets see how much of a true friend you are", Maria said as she drank some more Vodka.

"Fine you win, hand me a glass", Jeff said as he shook his head and started to drink as well.

Two hours later a Very drunk Maria and Jeff couldn't stop laughing. They just sat there and kept drinking as they talked. They stop laughing and everything stood still and quiet when Jeff received a phone call from his girlfriend Mickie.

"Whose calling you?", Maria asked breaking the silence.

"Mickie", Jeff answered her, as he accepted Mickie's phone call. "Mickie you made it?", Jeff said in a drunken tone.

Maria couldn't help but get jealous, Jeff was the man she loved, that's when the very drunk Maria decided to take what was rightfully hers. She wanted to feel Jeff , she wanted him more than anything. Maria took Jeff's phone and ended the call.

"Shh don't say anything. You're here with me not her", Maria said as she gave Jeff a peck on the lips.

Jeff looked at Maria with a confused look on his face as he slightly pushed her away. Maria walked towards him slowly and again gave him a peck on the lips. She then slightly began to suck and nibble on Jeff's bottom lip as she tried to seduce him. Soon enough their tongues brushed against each others as Jeff was allowed entrance to her mouth. Jeff moved down her neck, brushing her hair to the side. He then began to suck and kiss her neck softly as Maria slightly moaned unbuttoning Jeff's shirt. Maria took Jeff by the hand and led him towards the bedroom. Once in the bedroom Maria pushed him into the bed as she slowly began to crawl on the bed towards him, unzipping his pants.

"Make me yours Jeff", Maria begged as Jeff took off his pants and helped Maria out of hers.

Maria softly moaned and whimpered as Jeff caressed every inch of her tender skin, as they began to make love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"After the phone call with your man, you seem out of it. What did Jeff Do?", Trish asked as they unpacked.

"he didn't do anything Trish, Jeff is a great guy. Its just that he sounded kind of drunk and he hanged up on me. To top it all off the whole Ria and Phil situation has me worried", Mickie said as she finished unpacking.

"Don't stress yourself Mickie, I'm sure Jeff just out with his friends. I think you should tell Maria the whole situation", Trish answered.

"I'm sure Jeff is with his friend he isn't the cheating type, but he wont answered his phone", Mickie sighed, "But I can fix the whole Ria situation now. I'm going to talk to Phil right now".

Trish shook her head, "I say you tell her, but do what you wish".

"I'll be back", Mickie smiled as she left her hotel room and walked to Phil's room.

Mickie stood there furious as she banged really hard on Phil's door.

"Mickie what brings you here, please come in", Phil said as he moved aside to allow Mickie to come in.

"I prefer not to", Mickie answered coldly.

"fine suit yourself", Phil said as he started to close the door.

"Fine, I will come in", Mickie said as she walked in.

"So how have you been?", Phil asked as he filled two wine glasses with wine.

"Cut the small talk, I came here for one reason and one reason only, to tell you to stay away from Maria. I want you to break up with her and never talk to her again, do I make myself clear?", Mickie sternly said.

"Fine you win I will stay away from her and break up with her", Phil said as he walked up to Mickie and pulled her into him, "You know its going to cost you". He smirked as he forced himself onto Mickie, vigorously kissing her and touching her.

Mickie managed to pull away and slapped him. "How dare you. You better hope Jeff never finds out about this. Do what I asked of you to do you sick bastard and Jeff will never find out", Mickie said as she left slamming the door behind her.

As Mickie walked down towards hers and Trish's hotel room, she repeated the phrase Trish had told her, "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer".

**A/N: Please read and review you should also check out my other stories if you **haven't** yet "The Painful Path of Love", "Make up your Mind", "You should have Known", and "Just Face It".**


End file.
